1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing software. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for providing autonomic solutions for the repair and/or configuration of a stand-alone or network data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
When a data processing system, such as a workstation or personal computer fails or breaks down, a system administrator or service engineer is tasked with finding the cause of the failure and providing a solution or fix to the failure. The system administrator or engineer uses their knowledge along with other materials and resources to diagnose the problem and repair the data processing system. The engineer may use various diagnostic software programs, as well as consult knowledge bases. The knowledge of what to change on the data processing system, how to make a change, and other information is usually found in a knowledge base. This knowledge base takes the form of bulletins, frequently asked questions (FAQs), tips, and techniques. However, the fix or solution to the problem is often the result of applying some or all of the recommended fixes in a manner that depends on the knowledge and experience of the administrator or engineer. This person combines the information and knowledge available to them and performs some set of steps to diagnose and provide a solution to the problem.
This knowledge is often never recorded or specified in a manner to allow others to use the information to diagnose and repair a similar problem, nor is the knowledge ever transferred to others who could benefit from the solution created by the administrator or engineer. In some cases, the engineer may post a solution or provide a frequently asked question (FAQ) entry on a Web site. Users of the Web site can attempt to locate a particular fix or solution by searching for the text of the symptoms. An example of this type of searchable database is the Microsoft Knowledge Base, which is available from Microsoft Corporation.
The knowledge may be obtained from this person by word of mouth if another administrator or engineer encounters a similar problem. Those who become experts in the field are continually called upon to perform a specific or specialized task with respect to solving problems with software. These problems may occur in many different situations. For example, problems may occur in a data processing system when adding a user, installing a program, or applying a patch. Further, problems also occur during the normal operation of the data processing system when a failure or error occurs.
In many cases, the user having a problem on a data processing system must wait for an expert or person with knowledge of the specific problem to come to their location and provide a solution to the problem. The system administrators and engineers often have numerous requests for aid and prioritize these requests based on their perceived severity of the problem. As a result, many users may become frustrated with waiting for a solution to a problem based on the demands and requests of the administrator or service engineer.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing such failures in a data processing system.